


He Knows Me So Well

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little angst but shh, All the fluff to be found here, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff will fix it, Other, fluff? fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: A songfic based off of the song 'She' By Ed Sheeran requested by an anon of tumblr. There's just a lot of fluff. Comfort for tears but fluff none the less.Gender neutral pronouns used!





	He Knows Me So Well

You were welcomed with the warmth and the scent of freshly baked muffins and tea, walking in as the bell chimed. You have been meeting someone, having kept in contact with him for quite a while. This was the same book cafe in which you would both meet at often, having remembered how you first met.

At first you had both started off on the wrong foot, having both reached for the same book. It had led from that to having talked about both of your interests, to just meeting up and just talking about random things with each other. This was all under the guise of being perfect strangers to each other, yet he knows you so well, he knows you like you know yourself.

That was what you loved about him, that he paid attention to close details like that, that’s why you’re surprised that he hasn’t figured out one of your deepest secrets. You had fallen helplessly, and when you had first realised this it was as if you had your heart on your sleeve, making you wonder how it had come to this. In that respect, this was a mystery that even Sherlock hadn’t been able to even take notice of even though it was so obvious to yourself. 

You walk in and see him greet you by raising his mug of tea with a smile on his lips that warmed you up more than any hot beverage could. You fiddled around with one of your sleeves and nodded in greeting to him, you were about to go order your drink but he stopped you by grabbing your arm. “I already ordered yours…[your favourite beverage] right?” 

Your pulse quickened, not thinking that something as simple as this could make you smile as brightly as you did. Taking a seat you thanked him and picked up your mug, still warm. Looking over to his current book he was reading you muttered, “You’ve memorised that one too, haven’t you?” To which he smiled and replied, “[Y/N], how’d you know?” Smiling you remember how he would often quote from several books, that one being yet another one of them.

Today was the day. You couldn’t take it anymore, you had patiently over the years gotten to know him as he got to know you as well. Slowly the little things in life reminded you of him, small things which soon grew more and more closer to your heart by the day. Soon you found that these little meet-ups with him were not enough, you wanted to do more than just exchange words and opinions. 

The two of you were chatting about one book in particular, you were leaning over it pointing at a particular line when you went to look back at him. You were met by his cool blue irises, seeing your own reflection in them and finding yourself frozen. It was like you and him had met each other again, though this time you truly noticed each other, and that’s when you could see you hadn’t been the only one wanting to extend these little book talk sessions.

Of course, how could you have not noticed: he always was there first, he would always seem to show off quite a bit around you with his intellect though you always thought he was just clever all the time. The way he laughed and smiled. If you had seen any of his other interactions with others it would have been more obvious, but that was a world in which you thought that it would be impossible for you to be a part of.

One where it contained both you and him, curled up in the warmth of a fireplace and passing words of affection to one another, the reciprocation being on a level of intimacy that no one else could even touch. The small habits that they noticed in each other being something that would make you both work like clockwork, filling the pieces to each other’s daily troubles and solving each one at both of your meticulous paces.  

That imagery being the last little push, as you then leaned up, pressing your lips against his with your eyes closed. A sense of comfort flooding through you as he reciprocated this, your hand going up to his cheek, feeling the smoothness of it, like some marble statue come to life. 

You then pull away as you take a deep breath in and open your eyes to see him looking at you, pupils dilated, reaching out and then using his thumb to brush away the wet slithers of salty water running down your cheeks, not having noticed them until he did this. 

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
